


【GaloLio】流轉／Time Lapse

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [21]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates, Ten Years Later
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 十年後的他們。回憶和成長，和未來的路。－加洛朝他攤開了手掌，笑得開懷：「晚上好，我的『睡美人』。」里歐先是一愣，旋即笑了，將自己的手放進加洛的厚實掌心裡：「晚上好，不知道在說些什麼的笨蛋先生。」－「也有些事情不會改變的。再過五年、十年、二十年……到我們兩個都變成老頭的時候，我加洛.提莫斯，還是會陪著里歐.弗提亞一起來這個地方。」「我知道，」里歐彎起兩隻手指，在男人的肩上敲了敲，「你說過，要跟我一起活很久的。」
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 9





	【GaloLio】流轉／Time Lapse

普羅米波利斯共和國的人們常說，國家救命消防局(FDPP)第一大隊是夢幻一樣的存在。

擔任隊長的雷米.普古納堪稱FDPP第一智囊，既是消防局公眾活動常見的面孔，並且總是匪夷所思地跨級別出現在與消防局相關的法律提案人名單中。

而擔任副隊長的里歐.弗提亞則更有傳奇色彩，據說少年時期是「瘋狂燃燒者」這個曾被扣上「恐怖主義」名號的組織的首領，後來因為拯救了共和國而將功抵過，再後來投身於FDPP，努力修復社會對脫離「燃燒者」身份的人們的偏見。

至於對他這段過去的描述準確度到底如何，除去熱心的歷史學家和努力挖掘政治籌碼的政客之外，真正知情的人終究是少數。不知是因為當事人本身性格低調，或是得到什麼特殊的保護，里歐並不常出現在媒體報導中，因此外界對他的了解，更多的是身世奇特、職業能力優秀且很有領袖魅力的美麗青年。也有更誇張一些的坊間傳說，說那些曾與他交流或得到幫助的市民，對里歐的癡迷可以形容為「拜倒在那青金色長髮之下」這種程度。

再加上第一大隊還是狂熱極客兼王牌科學家露琪亞.菲克斯的大本營，這些有著強烈個性的人物湊在一起，自然給第一大隊疊上了一層層的神秘感濾鏡，也導致消防學校裡有不計其數的新人從入學開始，就把出路志願定在這個主攻規劃、研發和機械工程的大隊。

與此相對的，那些性格直爽、滿懷熱血和英雄主義的新人們，則以同樣的熱情把眼光投向名為「烈焰救火隊」的第三大隊。

原因再簡單不過，第三大隊是擁有極其豐富的現場經驗、將第一大隊開發的設備發揮得淋漓盡致的「實戰型」救火隊，同時還是第一大隊上述那幾號人物的出身隊伍。

現任隊長的艾娜.阿爾德比特是取得「運輸機操縱卓越勳章」的最年輕記錄保持者，也是消防業務的統籌高手，她的果斷性格在高層和同僚裡深得好評。

而副隊長是那個「救火英雄」名號和他的藍色莫西幹髮型以及「纏」武器同樣引人注目的加洛.提莫斯，有著拯救共和國的功績，成名後仍一直留在FDPP裡出入火場，性格豪爽豁達，是個存在本身就很鼓舞士氣的男人。這支強勢的隊伍裡還有重型器械操縱高手的瓦里斯.特拉斯坐鎮。

據說但凡在消防學校裡學過的理論和場景演練，只要能加入第三大隊，就有機會至少都用上一遍。與科技智慧型的第一大隊相比，烈焰救火隊的職能讓消防員有更多出現在媒體和公眾面前的機會，其果敢勇氣為市民普遍認可。

對於這麼些被蒙上尊敬和崇拜色彩的消防隊伍，消防學校或社會上會產生各種「傳聞」也就不足為奇了。

比如有說雷米.普古納隊長實際上是某個大財團的繼承人，艾娜.阿爾德比特隊長是下一任消防局局長候選人，加洛.提莫斯和里歐.弗提亞兩位副隊長實際上是情侶關係已交往多年……形形色色不絕於耳。

至於這其中哪些是真哪些是假，真假比例又各是多少，只能說所謂「傳聞」的存在意義本身就是只要能傳、能說，足夠精彩，並沒有多少人會特地去驗證。

—

❖ 初戀／First Love

那個男人果然又出現了。

高大強壯的身形加上那神氣的藍色雞冠頭，就那樣腰背挺直、交叉雙臂站在亮紅色的鋼鐵大門前，無論是視覺上還是氣勢上都無比顯眼。

名為加洛.提莫斯的男人有著一張剛毅正直的臉，此時他臉上的笑容卻並不特別真誠，顯然只是出於習慣在回應那些認出他的市民的視線與問候。

直到屬於FDPP第一大隊的那棟建築物裡走出一位有著青檸檬金長髮的漂亮青年時，藍髮男人的整張臉才瞬間亮堂起來，藍色眼睛熠熠有神：「里歐——」呼喊那名字時的聲音格外洪亮。

—

第一大隊和第三大隊之間隔了三個街區，說近不近，說遠不遠。

但這兩人之間有著許多不成文的習慣，比如並肩走在馬路邊時加洛依然十年如一日地走在外側，比如一起去超商購物時兩人樂意一高一低地一起提購物籃，比如每週五無論是工作日或輪休日，都會一起到他們熟悉的那家餐廳吃午餐。

這家以爐火烤製的「燃燒火山瑪格麗塔披薩」聞名的餐廳，在這些年裡經歷了不少磕碰和波折。前幾年前任老闆正式退休，將餐廳交給手藝極好的伙計經營後，餐廳便著手擴建和增加人手，經營策略也更多樣化了，除去保留經典餐單和各種小吃之外，不定期會推出各種應季飲品。由於出品質量極好，還有海外食客會專門遠道前來。但凡開店營業，大都是食客滿載的狀態。

加洛.提莫斯和里歐.弗提亞跟現任的老闆是老熟人，因此餐廳裡一直留著他們專用的位置——進門右拐走到盡頭的那張帶隔板四人餐桌，比餐廳外喧鬧的開放空間更舒適安靜，是兩位男性相當喜歡的用餐空間。

他們進店時多少還是引起了一點騷動，尽管两人都没穿制服外套，但终究都是外形扎眼的人物。跟豪邁得如同沒什麼秘密的加洛不同，里歐的中性美和神秘感足以吸引更多對消防局一無所知的遊客們的視線。

有市民熱情地與他們打招呼，還有幾個年輕人似乎想走上來與他們合影，加洛在他們開口前先擺了擺手：「這裡的披薩很贊，大家要用心品嚐哦！」然後笑著攬住里歐的肩膀往店裡走，變相擋開了不必要的關注。

「你的應對方式越來越從容了。」里歐在入座後才開口，他伸出纖長的手指，輕輕地摸了摸男人的臉龐。

「當然，」加洛努了努下巴，「身旁有個像金色星星一樣發光的美青年，本大爺可是什麼手段都用盡了。」

「呼呼，謝了。」長相漂亮的青年瞄了眼男人輪廓分明的臉和那儘管長度不及青年時期但依然矚目的莫西幹頭，心想你本人明明就很耀眼了，但選擇笑而不語。

快速看了眼當季餐單，他們不假思索地點了加大碼經典款披薩和番茄雜蔬燉小牛肉；作為常客的他們也樂於嚐新，加洛追加了兩份煙熏雞肉串，里歐的食量並不大，只點了名為「初戀」的蘇打水新品。

等待食物的過程中，兩人便一如往常那樣說些各自職場的事情。

「雷米今天帶著新提案到議會去了，伊格尼斯局長這次也列席行政委員，說提案通過的希望很大。」里歐慢條斯理地說。

「是你之前提過的那個嗎？關於新的原燃燒者援助基金？」

「嗯，托雷米的福，湊齊了很有能力的管理團隊。」

「露琪亞也是提案人吧，她怎麼說？」

「已經在忙著籌備第一階段了，升級農業用的火災檢測和高速滅火裝置，成功推廣之後，直接將商用權利轉移給援助基金的受益者。」

「果然是不打算拿來自己賺錢啊。」加洛對此毫不意外，他伸手將里歐放在餐桌上的手拉進自己手掌裡，閒得無聊一般地玩著對方的手指。

里歐對此習以為常，微笑著說：「畢竟我們尊敬的大科學家，一直堅信著『用科學來賺錢根本是邪道』呢。專利局的艾利斯博士也幫了不少忙。」

「商業推廣計劃也確定了嗎？」

「嗯，會先讓那些跟政府有合作關係的農場先改裝。」

「哦哦——那梅斯他們的農場也能用上了。」

「是的，幾個月前那次穀倉起火可把大家都嚇到了，幸好艾娜帶領的運輸機來得很及時。」提起能力優秀的多年摯友時，里歐嘴角的笑意又加深了幾分。

「兩位的點單到了。」深膚色的披薩店老闆將食物和飲品輕放到他們的餐桌上，兩人朝他笑著點頭，性格內斂的男人也點頭回應，並不與他們寒暄，轉身就離開了。

加洛將蔬菜和小牛肉用湯匙分到兩人面前的小碟，然後便騰出雙手抓起整塊剛出爐的披薩送進嘴裡，里歐則專心地打量那款名為「初戀」的夏季特飲。這款蘇打水的上層是青藍色，下層是粉色，冰鎮過的杯身因溫差而蒙上一層朦朧。

青年眨眨眼，用鐵吸管輕輕攪拌了幾下液體，粉和青的色澤便逐漸加深。

「跟我的『初戀』顏色一樣呢。」青年專心地望著那炫彩色澤，熒紫色的眼睛透著幾分純真。

「哈？你的什麼……」加洛擰了擰眉毛，還沾著油脂的手用力在餐巾紙上搓了幾下，突然醒悟過來，「啊——加洛.迪.里恩那時候的顏色！」

「呼呼。」里歐瞇著眼睛笑了。

「嗯——也就是說，這也是我初戀的顏色。」男人一本正經地說。

里歐的聲音裡都是笑意：「……你啊。」他拿起蘇打水抿了幾小口，口腔裡是香甜的櫻桃口味，隨之而來的薄荷香則來自那層鮮明的藍色。

甜蜜又清爽。

「好啦，別讓食物涼了。」加洛撕下一角披薩遞給青年，「對了，晚上我會帶隊裡的新人到酒吧去。那些小傢伙近期表現不錯，艾娜說值得辦個小型慶功宴。」

「艾娜挑新人的眼光還是很厲害呢。」

「哈哈，確實。」

「印象中，你們隊這批新人裡有幾位很仰慕你的女孩吧？」里歐用餐巾紙擦了擦嘴，臉上的表情似笑非笑。

加洛認真想了想，說：「跟仰慕里歐.弗提亞而搶著要加入第一大隊的人比起來，應該連零頭都不算吧。」

青年抿起薄薄的嘴角：「……不許花心哦。」說完伸手抹下了男人嘴角沾著的一點醬料，放到嘴邊伸舌頭舔掉了，眼睛亮亮的。

「再過一百年也不會！」加洛.提莫斯會意地揚起嘴角，手掌伸過去捏起青年小巧的下巴，總是堅毅的眼裡充滿溫情，「那就晚上見。」

里歐頗受用地閉上眼睛，握住臉旁那有著硬繭的寬厚手指，說：「轎車今天送去定期維護了，晚上我開機車去接你。」

「哦！」男人回答得爽快，手指繞上青年白瘦纖長的手指，在對方無名指指甲的缺口上輕輕打轉。

—

❖ 睡美人／Sleeping Beauty

「在救護隊到達之前就發現受害者昏迷的原因這點很好！」聲音洪亮的男人站在酒吧門口，雙臂交叉著朝圍著他站成一圈的新人們發話，「高壓性氣胸是因為肺泡或支氣管破裂導致空氣無法進入氣管造成的，有些新人會誤以為是室內不通風於是急著將受害者帶離現場，反而耽誤救護時機。」

加洛.提莫斯的眼光掃過新人們忐忑的眼神，慢慢地說：「下次，檢查空氣流通狀況的動作還要再快一點。」然後他飛快地打了個響指，「好了，放行——」那些年輕的傢伙們便立即歡呼起來，一窩蜂地湧進了他身後的酒吧。

烈焰救火隊的艾娜.阿爾德比特隊長轉著鑰匙走進酒吧時，那些已經喝過幾輪啤酒而開始意志鬆懈的新人們都自覺地挺直身軀，齊刷刷地抬手朝她敬禮：「隊長晚上好！」

女性撥了撥清爽的短髮，穿過那些身高和塊頭比她巨大的隊員們來到吧台前，笑吟吟地點頭：「各位，今晚就好好放鬆一下吧。」在年輕男女雀躍地鼓掌時她慢悠悠地補了一句「更多檢討和操練就放到明天」，然後在身後的哀嚎聲中從容地向酒保點了杯威士忌。

「你真是越來越上手了，」加洛走過來，手臂靠在艾娜身旁的吧台上，「當初伊格尼斯隊長向上面推薦你的時候，肯定預想到這一切了。」

「看在你這句話的份上，今晚請你喝點東西，」女性不置可否地瞇了瞇眼，朝酒保吩咐，「來一杯『睡美人』。」

「我沒打算喝酒唉。」

「今晚又不用你開車，晚一些里歐會來接你吧。」

「連這個都知道……你們還是那麼要好。」藍髮男人聳聳肩，索性在她身旁坐下，算是接受了她的款待。

加洛對酒精並不抗拒也並不嗜好。如果次日是輪休的話，他偶爾也會跟里歐在家看電影時開點紅酒配上芝士和堅果；至於平時，為了保持良好工作狀態和頭腦清醒，他大多時候會選蘇打水這類更健康的飲品，配合他那持之以恆的體能管理和自律。

雞尾酒很快便端了上來，冰鎮過的高腳杯裡是碎冰塊浮在淡淡的粉色分層上，下方分層則是泛著一點白的淺藍。

加洛一愣，心想這跟白天里歐在餐廳點的那款「初戀」蘇打水的概念還挺相似，只是色調更淺，在吧台昏黃燈光的照射下，多出了一層朦朧和柔軟。

他拿起酒杯喝了幾小口，洋梨酒的味道意外地清爽，再看減量了的酒杯分層，仍然維持粉與藍的比例不變，看得出是頗花心思調配成的雞尾酒。

他笑著咂了咂舌頭，感覺有一絲辛辣開始從舌底泛起並蔓延開來，口感從清爽變成濃烈，卻不刺激：「哦哦，這個——」

簡直如同將心愛的人從朦朧悠長的夢境中吻醒，最先迎上的是惺忪的美麗眼睛，再然後是對方徹底清醒後的堅強眼神和嘴角，印象如斯強烈。加洛用手指彈了彈杯沿，心想他現在每日親吻的那個青年，在許多年前他第一次用人工呼吸傳遞火焰喚醒對方的時候，就是這種感覺吧。

男人的眼神變得溫柔，笑了出聲：「……睡美人啊。」

「不客氣。」艾娜也笑，拿手上的威士忌碰了下他的酒杯，便徑直朝新人們圍著的酒桌走去，「去招呼一下後輩們吧。」

烈焰救火隊的新人們看似三三兩兩地分開，實際上正跨桌七嘴八舌地討論著什麼，顯然將來自隊長們的「放鬆」命令發揮得徹底。

「所以你當時就傻在了原地？連敬禮都沒有？哈哈哈——」

「我是第一次見到他本人啊，當然會驚訝啊！」

「嗯，在說誰呢？」艾娜神采奕奕地走到新人們中間，身體倚到其中一張酒桌上，順手撈起幾粒烤杏仁扔進嘴裡。

「第一大隊的副隊長里歐.弗提亞，真的是跟傳說中一樣的美人啊。」高大的新人男性邊喝著啤酒邊回憶，「但總覺得不好接近。該怎麼說？氣場很厲害？」

「是嗎——」與話題中的人物有多年交情的女性意味深長地笑笑。

「說起來，艾娜隊長跟他很熟吧？也把那麼厲害的前輩介紹給我們嘛。」

「傻瓜，那種人物不是我們這些新丁可以隨便靠近的啦。」

「沒有這回事，」加洛邁開大步過來加入了對話，拍了拍新人的肩膀，「那傢伙——可是非常溫柔的。下次讓他來給你們講課。」說這話時眼神不自覺地閃過一抹柔情。

「太好了！」

「謝謝副隊長！」

隊裡的新人女孩突然嘆了口氣，大概因為酒精的催發而開啟了碎碎念的抱怨模式：「我們跟第一大隊差別真大啊，烈焰救火隊的大家可是拼死拼活，每天都滿身油污汗臭才換來市民的愛戴，第一大隊的形象卻那麼優雅從容……唉，我偏偏很愛這支隊伍。」一口氣說完之後腦袋直接「碰」地撞到桌子上，呼呼地睡著了。

新人們會意地交換了笑容，加洛揉了揉身旁兩人的腦袋：「智慧和勇氣，無論哪種都值得稱讚嘛。我們隊的大家很優秀！」

艾娜也點頭：「不需要跟其他隊比較，要相信我挑選你們的眼光。」

「嗚嗚嗚艾娜隊長——我會一直追隨你的。」

「我也是！」喝得半醉的新人們嗓門大得震耳。

「好，一言為定！明天的體力訓練我會逐個量身加量，大家一起變強！」女性朝空中揮了揮拳頭，然後爽快地將手上的酒精一飲而盡。

「唉唉——」

「哈哈，大家努力！」加洛大聲地笑起來，拿手中的雞尾酒杯輪流碰了新人們的酒杯，直接乾了杯：「總之，這一輪我請。」

「哦哦——謝謝副隊長！」情緒如同過山車一樣的新人們輕易地被男人的慷慨收服了。

「難得看到副隊長喝酒唉。」

「嗯，今天例外。」藍頭髮男人一臉笑意，他將手上的雞尾酒一飲而盡，心想畢竟你們今晚可沒少稱讚我的寶石啊。

－

「手機在震哦，」艾娜用手肘碰了碰加洛提醒道，「時間差不多了吧。」

加洛看了眼亮起的手機屏幕，待機畫面的設定是從相簿裡隨機調取照片，此時亮著的是多年前的他和里歐。那時候加洛.提莫斯還是職業經驗不算深厚的青年，而里歐仍是努力適應和磨練的少年，儘管聯手拯救了地球，卻仍有著諸多的不成熟和不擅長。

照片上的里歐坐在屬於第三大隊機械庫的鐵手架上，而他站在少年的身旁，手臂隨意地架在少年的腿上。記得那是里歐第一次不需要露琪亞指點獨自修好了「纏」並配置好新機能，在前輩們的讚揚中少年沾了油污的臉上既有羞澀也有驕傲。而他身旁的青年那雙藍色眼睛裡是比當事人更多的驕傲。

四季流轉了多次，年和月的變化讓少年成長為處事冷靜、風度翩翩的青年，而加洛也已成為比那時候更穩重耐磨的領袖角色。

而他因里歐.弗提亞的存在而驕傲的心情，如今並沒有任何不同。

將新人們交給艾娜之後，加洛便插著口袋慢悠悠地走出了酒吧。

一抬頭便看見不遠處的路燈下，里歐靠坐在停泊的機車上，長長的鬢角和束起的馬尾在夏夜清爽的晚風中更顯飄逸。

加洛朝他走去，青年在他走近時抿起嘴唇，說：「時間剛剛好。」

男人朝他攤開了手掌，笑得開懷：「晚上好，我的『睡美人』。」

里歐先是一愣，旋即笑了，將自己的手放進加洛的厚實掌心裡：「晚上好，不知道在說些什麼的笨蛋先生。」

「嘿嘿，」加洛往前一大步貼住他的身軀，另一隻手撫上青年白皙的脖頸，緩緩地摩挲著。

里歐從鼻子裡發出舒服的輕哼聲。肌膚的觸覺是滾燙，迎面而來的唇舌也是。

兩人就那樣緩慢地輾磨著彼此的唇舌，直到微微喘氣時才分開，里歐小聲說：「有酒味呢，真難得。」

「不喜歡嗎？」

「怎麼會。」青年輕笑了出聲，「加洛沒醉吧？」

男人的目光炯炯有神，顯然清醒得很：「當然，要吻醒我的睡美人，怎麼可能醉。」

「哈哈，到底在說什麼嘛。」

兩人分別戴上頭盔坐上機車，加洛的雙臂將青年的腰身圈住然後摟緊，方正的下巴貼到青年纖瘦卻無比可靠的肩膀上，聲音比之前降了幾分，咬字卻是清晰：「我在說——我一直在這裡哦，里歐.弗提亞。」

「……我也是，加洛.提莫斯。」他的青年笑著回答，手放在圈住自己的那對粗壯手臂上，突然說，「回家之前，繞路到新港口那邊吧。」

「可以啊，到那裡有事嗎？」

「想跟你一起吹吹風。」

「哦，隨時奉陪！」男人回答得大聲。

青年於是熟練地發動機車引擎，直接駕車上了路。迎面的晚風吹不散他臉頰上的紅潤和嘴角的笑意。

－

❖ 在此處／In This Quiet Earth

兩人買下這座新公寓，與其說是做決定，不如說是自然而然。

半年前的某個晚上，他們並肩站在廚房的料理台前清洗碗碟時，里歐將最後一個碟子遞給加洛，說了句：「不如換個更大的房子吧。」

加洛不假思索地回答：「好啊，我最近在有網絡上看到不錯的房型。」語氣隨意得跟之後那句「洗一些草莓當餐後水果吧」沒什麼分別。

里歐於是就笑，說果然你也覺得這裡東西太多、空間不夠用了吧。

加洛的手正忙著清洗水果沒空出來，俯過身把腦袋湊到青年的耳旁蹭了幾下，說畢竟這裡已經裝不下那麼多回憶了，我的愛需要更大的空間。

里歐的笑容明顯加深，為對方不知算不算得上浪漫的發言回贈了一個溫柔的親吻。

之後幾個月的流程也就可想而知，兩人在工作之餘在普羅米波利斯各個區域參觀各種商品房，期間也向雷米和露琪亞請教了不少購房心得，加上對各種建築物料和消防安全知識稔熟於心，在距離他們工作地點交通便捷的地段看中心儀房型後，就當場一致做了決定，後續的銀行借貸、房屋保險和搬家行動也頗有效率，直接被艾娜調侃為「還真是不變的一心同體二人組」。

總之，和里歐住了將近十年的、加洛那源自父母保險賠償的前公寓不同，這下兩人總算是正式擁有了共同的家。

客廳、主人房和廚房的面積大了許多，大型家具全數換新，除去書房之外還增加了客用房間。至於各種裝飾則是從前公寓一併搬過來，比如加洛喜歡的那些極東島國風格的掛畫，兩人與隊友和熟人們數量不少的合影，客廳的窗戶旁擺著里歐喜愛的小盆栽，上方掛著風鈴，廚房的冰箱上貼滿他們遠行時買的各種磁鐵紀念品。

兩人工作始終還是忙碌，呆在各自消防隊總部的時間比起在家更多，整理行李和物品通常是在輪休時陸續進行，所以搬進來近一個月，客廳角落仍有些尚沒開封的打包箱。但這個屋子的每個角落，都已經開始充斥他們的氣息了。

嶄新卻又熟悉的家。

—

他們仍然保持過去的習慣，里歐負責開門，兩人一前一後進屋，加洛負責關門。

將鑰匙和錢包放到門口的鞋櫃上，他們脫下外套扔在客廳沙發上，便拉著手進了房間。

主人房是套間，跟過去公寓最大的不同，是那面面積可觀的落地窗和往外那個能吹風消閒的露台，站在窗前視野裡是深夜也不熄滅的城市燈火，即便屋裡沒有開燈他們也能看清彼此的面孔。

里歐將落地窗的窗簾拉上，只留了一小道縫隙，星星點點的燈光就從那縫隙裡穿透過來，照得他熒紫色的眼睛更加閃亮。

加洛從身後抱住他的腰身，下巴在他柔軟的頭髮上蹭了蹭，說：「明明在下面那些工地出了不少力，但總是站在這裡才會覺得，城市重建確實已經結束了。」

里歐抬起手撫摸身後男人的臉頰，語氣平靜：「只是不知道……距離完全癒合，還需要多久呢。」

「嗯——」這是加洛無從回答的問題，他也無意回答，握起臉頰旁的那隻手親吻起來，說，「無論多久，我們都要一起見證。」然後他開始從背後解青年的襯衫，寬厚的手掌熟練且靈巧地將鈕扣一顆顆往下鬆開。

里歐順從地將身體的重量全靠到身後男人的懷裡，一言不發。

加洛就停下手上的動作，問：「你在想什麼？」

「我在想，還是這個位置最讓我感到安心。」

「哦！」男人想了想，補充道，「也是最能讓你燃燒起來的地方吧？」

「……笨蛋。」

聽見里歐的輕笑聲，男人將青年的身軀翻轉過來壓到落地窗上，嘴唇貼上對方薄薄的嘴唇，先是輕柔的吮吸和輾磨，接著將舌頭探入他的口腔，強勢地纏上他的舌頭，熱烈地深吻在感知青年腰身一軟時才離開，他順勢舔了舔兩人唇舌間拉出的幾縷唾液絲線。

里歐微喘著氣說：「……換個地方。」

「啊，背脊硌痛了嗎？」原本還老神在在的男人拉著他退後半步，懊惱地皺了眉。

「沒有哦，」青年抬起雙手攬住男人的肩膀，「只是我更喜歡在床上接吻而已。」

加洛愣了不到半秒，旋即笑了，雙臂將青年整個人打橫抱起來，走到床邊慢慢放下。

男人硬實的手指解下青年束著頭髮的髮圈，對方長長的馬尾便散了開來。他用手指撩著那柔軟的淺色髮絲，邊親吻里歐的額頭。

青年被他吻得有些癢，笑著說：「你還真是喜歡我的頭髮。」

「不僅是頭髮，哪裡都喜歡。」男人誠實地回答，手指仍撥弄著他的髮絲，「短的時候感覺很蓬鬆，但長長了就變得很順滑呢，也沒怎麼受損，真好看。」說完開始親吻里歐的耳垂，一邊摘下他的耳飾，一邊慢慢舔舐過他的髮際線然後轉移到耳垂，聽著對方的喘息而心情愉悅。

唇舌忙碌的時候，加洛的雙手也沒有閒著，他脫下對方的上衣，手掌握住里歐的腰身，一本正經地說：「真奇怪，這些年裡你明明有長高，怎麼骨架和手腳還是那麼纖瘦，」很快又補了句，「當然力氣並不小。」

「你都說是『骨架』了，我可沒辦法改變自己的骨骼狀態。」他身下的青年的表情似笑非笑，「倒是你，一直順著那身粗骨架長成現在這種塊頭。」

「更壯實不好嗎？」

「再大的話我可受不了，」里歐說這話的時候，停留在男人腰際的手直接往下探，揉搓對方脹大且熾熱的部位。

「用這麼漂亮的臉說些下流的話，」加洛揚起嘴角，用力在青年白皙的脖頸上吮吸了好幾下，留下了顯而易見的吻痕。

「你還不是很喜歡？」

「我是很喜歡啊，」加洛的雙手撫摸著里歐裸露在空氣中的胸膛，「只有我才知道這樣的你，這麼一想就特別興奮。」

「真是自私。」

「當然，」男人坐起身，從旁邊的櫃子翻出了潤滑劑和保險套，然後解下皮帶和褲子，將青年整個抱起放到自己大腿上，「我可是你的自私英雄。」說著將兩隻手探到青年的下半身，一手讓對方的性器貼緊自己的小腹，沾上了足夠潤滑劑的另一隻手則朝青年緊緻的臀部摸索過去。

加洛頗享受幫里歐開拓、還沒進入對方身體的過程，他在這種時候總會專注地看著里歐姣好的面容染上大片紅暈，連那雙鑽石一樣的眼睛也充滿情慾，伏在他耳邊的喘息濕潤又柔軟，能讓他的身心都極度地興奮。

將性器緩緩推入對方的身體時，青年的呻吟會隨著肉體的摩擦變得更加高亢。除去身體的歡愉之外，加洛的內心也是滿溢的情感。他用手掌摸過對方汗涔涔的脖頸和背脊的肌膚，里歐的雙臂用力攬住他的臂膀，一邊喘息一邊呼喊著「加洛、加洛……嗯啊……」高潮時的呼喊尤其煽情動人。

隨著時光而遞增的、疊加在身體交合上的信賴和依存，在這十年裡仍然讓加洛.提莫斯心潮澎湃。

……

身心契合的性愛讓人愉悅，也讓人更加貪婪。

喘息總算徹底平和下來後，里歐趴在枕頭上半閉著眼睛等加洛幫他清理身體，男人本也打算如此，卻念頭一轉湊到青年的臉旁，手指撥開他濡濕了的劉海，認真地問：「要再來一次嗎？」

「你還真是精力旺盛……」青年愣了幾秒才回答。

「因為對象是你啊。」

「嗯——前天好不容易換上的乾淨床被。」里歐嘴上這麼說著，眼裡卻是笑意，他翻了個身，雙臂繞上男人的肩膀，一隻手輕撫他後腦勺上的幾道小疤痕，然後開始親吻他的粗脖頸，舌頭在喉結附近打轉。

「我會負責清洗乾淨的。」加洛滿足地吸了口氣，手重新撫上青年的腰身，慢慢揉捏。

「呼呼，這次要記得多放些柔軟劑。」青年舒服地哼哼起來，纖細脖頸在枕頭上仰起，加洛便如他所願地吮住他的唇瓣，舌頭纏繞著他深且長地接吻，厚實的手掌分開青年修長的雙腿，突然又停了下來。

里歐疑惑地看了他一眼，加洛騰地一下將他整個人抱著站起來，大步往浴室的方向走：「可以一邊泡澡一邊做愛，反正浴室空間夠大。」

「……當初選房型的時候，連這個都想好了吧。」青年在他懷裡瞇起了眼。

「當時想的是里歐肯定喜歡大又乾淨的浴缸，」男人誠實地回答，「正好一舉兩得。」

「——笨蛋。」里歐在他耳邊哼笑起來。

夜還很長，情慾與愛瀰漫在這寧靜的時空裡。

－

❖ 流轉／Time Lapse

因為有大量植被覆蓋的緣故，中央公園這片專為原燃燒者建成的紀念墓園，即便是在炎炎夏日來訪，也並不覺得悶熱。

加洛和里歐順著墓園的小徑往前走，慢慢穿過那幾十排整整齊齊的、同一色調的墓碑。今天並不是常規的悼念日，訪客不多，但不少墓碑前都放置著花束，有些稍顯凋零，有些仍是新鮮奪目的色彩，和地上成片綠色的紫羊茅一同，讓這片墓園的氣氛不至於過分沉重。

加洛看了眼身旁的青年，烈日經過頭頂的樹木過濾，只剩一些斑駁的光落在里歐平靜的側臉和嘴角。青年顯然注意到他的視線，伸手握住了男人的手掌，並不言語。

墓園剛建成時墓碑數目並不多，主要用來埋葬已不在人世的燃燒者。之後的這些年裡，那些當年曾被當成「帕納索斯計劃」實驗體的原燃燒者們，有一小部分人因為出現嚴重的器官衰竭、腦部長出惡性腫瘤等難以治愈的病症而離世，於是遺骸也被安排到這裡下葬。

因為有了支援原燃燒者的基金支持，以及普羅米波利斯議會方面的反對聲音儘管聒噪但未能大票數否決，於是這片墓園得到擴建，成了現在這樣的光景。

站在墓園中間的兩名男人遠遠地看到他們走來，沒有作聲，只抬起手揮了揮。

直到走近時，有著棕紅頭髮的男人才開口：「你們也來了。」

已有些年紀但仍風雅不減的長髮男性也轉過身來，看了眼里歐手上的花束：「你也聽說了啊……」

「坎羅，梅斯……」青年小聲呼喚兩人的名字，睫毛輕顫：「曾經的燃燒者離世這樣的事情，總該知道的。」

說完，他便在新立的墓碑前蹲下身，輕輕放下手中的藍白色花束，撫摸著那因為沒有親人認領、終究沒有刻上名字的墓碑，喃喃地說：「請安息，我的同伴。」

身後傳來稀疏的腳步聲，看似遊客模樣的幾個人遠遠地朝他們點頭。估摸是對這片墓園的背景有些了解，並且認出了眼前幾位是些什麼人，他們的眼神裡透著謹慎，和幾分憐憫。

里歐側過頭，朝他們友好地笑笑。

梅斯則朝那幾位訪客稍稍彎腰行了個禮，才轉過身來：「那幾位，應該也是看了那篇在海外旅行者中很有影響力的博客來的吧。」

「那篇文章寫得很優美呢，」里歐站起身，「說這片墓園無論哪個季節都透著安靜和憂鬱，每個人這一生都該來一次，反思歷史，以及虔誠地悼念亡靈。」

坎羅搓了搓鼻子：「傳得那麼玄乎，其實就是我們工程隊的勞動成果而已啦。」

加洛搭上他的肩膀：「正是因為有你們這些年的堅持，才讓這裡成為讓人找到慰藉的地方嘛。」一句話說得坎羅和梅斯都是一愣，兩人旋即笑了。

里歐拍了拍身上的塵土，環視一眼周圍，鬆了口氣。

最好的狀況，當然是如那篇文章和加洛所說，這片屬於燃燒者的墓園能成為歷史——會被銘記、但不被扭曲、且永遠不再被重複的歷史。

燃燒者的身份已是過去式，然而經歷過那些時候的人們還活著。長達三十年造出的傷痛和偏見和印記，不會在那之後的十年裡就突然消失，餘波仍會一直延續。

一人、幾人或幾百人的力量並不足夠，這個世界是如此複雜且充滿掙扎，仍需要更多的人、更多的心和更多的時間來淡化那份苦痛，與自己及他人和解。只要還活著的人能用心銘記，那些因災難而逝去的生命，便不會成為逐漸褪色的回憶。

他們就那樣默默無語地望著面前的墓園，樹木的枝葉之間傳出清脆的鳥鳴聲，帶有熱度的風輕柔拂過，是大自然為逝者鳴奏的安魂曲。

離開墓園的路上，加洛問坎羅和梅斯：「晚上到我們家吃飯吧？」各自有著熱愛和大量投入精力的事業，幾人事實上已有相當一段時間沒有小聚。

「你們剛搬進新家沒多久吧，都打點好了？」坎羅反問。

「餐廳和廚房都整理得很乾淨了。」里歐笑著回答。

加洛想了想，又補充：「也試著約上伊格尼斯局長和雷米他們吧，搬新家到現在都沒跟他們好好聊過。」

「這陣子承蒙露琪亞小姐的幫忙，我們還沒跟她當面道謝呢。不如晚餐由我們來準備？」梅斯的提議聽上去不錯，加洛和里歐交換了個眼神，齊齊點頭。

「那我和坎羅先去採購食材，傍晚過去。」

「要是有什麼特別想吃的菜餚，記得路上發個訊息告訴我們！」

「嗯，那我和里歐負責聯繫其他人。」

「對了，不用買酒水和甜點材料，家裡都有。晚些見。」

幾位成年人很乾脆地安排好分工，里歐和兩位關照他多年的年長者分別擁抱，暫時道了別。

－

即將離開墓園時，里歐終於還是在入口處停下了腳步。

遠距離看去，那些墓碑顯得小而整齊。

青年的紫色雙眼裡是淡淡的傷感：「這裡剛剛建好的那段時間，每次來都會忍不住傷心落淚……現在卻不再是那種感覺了。是我變了嗎？」

加洛明白這是只在他面前才有的示弱，他輕撫著青年的臉龐：「里歐的溫柔並沒有改變，只是表達悲傷的形式不同了而已。你看我也跟以前不同了嘛。」

「你是想說，我們都『成長』了嗎？」

「嘿嘿，果然你的表達能力比我好多了。」加洛咧起嘴角笑起來，「也有些事情不會變的。再過五年、十年、二十年……到我們兩個都變成老頭的時候，我加洛.提莫斯，還是會陪著里歐.弗提亞一起來這個地方。」

里歐愣了愣，也笑起來：「我知道，」說著彎起兩隻手指，在男人的肩上敲了敲，「你說過，要跟我一起活很久的。」

「你的記性還是那麼好。」加洛笑得更深了，他在青年時期曾對少年時的里歐說過無數熱忱的話語，而對方總能記得清楚——也是他信守承諾的前提和動力。

里歐抬起雙手捧住加洛的臉，這張比過去變得更粗獷、也更成熟的男人的臉龐，棱角分明，正直且誠懇，藍色眼睛仍和過去一樣堅定而明亮。

——是天空。

加洛的眼睛總能讓他想到天空。而這男人的心胸也如同天空一樣寬廣、無盡包容，會有白雲和星星點綴，可以將陰雲和電閃雷鳴都收納其中，也能在他們共渡的每一天每一刻，讓陽光溫柔地傾瀉在他身上。

「一言為定。」青年喃喃地說。

「哦！」加洛聲音洪亮地回應他，他伸手摘掉落在里歐青金色髮絲上的樹葉，彎腰吻住了他的嘴唇。

－

十年。是十個四季的流轉。

這些年裡世間經歷了悲痛欲絕的破滅與消亡，也經歷了艱辛卻帶著希望的重建與新生。

加洛.提莫斯和里歐.弗提亞在各自的人生裡經歷過許多，在彼此重合的人生裡經歷了更多。

他們的生命裡裝滿了與對方共渡的回憶：開懷的、悲傷的、矛盾的、煩惱的。有大得足以改變其他人命運的決策，有小到兩三分鐘就結束的細碎情話，有拯救生命的英勇舉動，有只想依偎著彼此一言不發的沮喪……多如繁星，難以細數，也無需細數。

從十年前相遇的那一刻開始，他們就不再孤單。歲月仍在流轉，他們的命運將在那之上譜寫出更多篇章。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1.以小山老師＜Detroit＞插圖本中里歐身著的那件第一大隊制服作為線索，以及設定本裡對各人性格的解讀而展開的一篇未來設想。是我希望他們擁有的未來。
> 
> 2\. 里歐的隊友構成和長髮設定暴露了我的喜好，也暴露出我對艾娜這位女性角色的期待值和偏愛（笑）
> 
> 3\. 生命裡有著苦痛和悲傷記憶的人，並不需要讓他改變或強行忘記那份憂愁。陪伴他，愛護他，讓安心與愉快的份量多起來，多到能讓對方與那些悲傷和憂鬱和解，就已經足夠了。我眼中十年後的GaloLio會是這種感覺。他會一直是他的光。
> 
> 4\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> 


End file.
